Stepsisters! The sequel
by famouslastwordsx
Summary: Bella and Leah still have things to work out...and along the way crazy things can happen. What happens in Hawaii? It stays in Hawaii. Sequel. Blackwater involved.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

"How dare _you? I always told Bella you wolves couldn't be trusted! I should tear you limb from limb-"_

_Jacob walked in the room then._

_"Hey! Why the hell are you yelling at her like that?!"_

_"This is between me and Leah, Black."_

_Jacob stepped in front of me, taking a step towards Edward._

_"No. Now it's between you and me."_

_"You better keep her under control, mongrel, because if she so ever lays another _finger _on my Bella, I will _not _refrain from throwing her into the grand canyon-"_

_"Edward, I'm fine, honestly, it's just a little blood-"_

_"Bella, it's not fine! What about next time, when it's just a little of your _head _missing?! She could kill you so easily, these wolves and their damn tempers-"_

_Jacob glanced at Bella's bandaged arm, and turned around to look at me._

_"Leah, you didn't," He whispered._

_I sighed._

_"I did."_

* * *

I know what you're thinking- but I thought Leah and Bella were good now, I mean they made up, and became like, great friends, right?

Yeah, I thought so too.

But hey, kismet happens. And plus, I'm very unpredictable. I still have to work on that.

So, I should probably back up a little.

____________

"Alright, so when are they going to get here? We don't want to miss our plane," my mom said, putting sunscreen on her nose. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, we haven't even gotten to Hawaii yet. Were still in La Push, there's like, no need for sunscreen. And they should be here any minute."

Seth groaned.

"Mom. It's 4:00 in the morning."

She laughed.

"You're doing better than Bella with staying up, Seth, Bella's already asleep in the car. So is Charlie."

Then a silver Volvo pulled up in my driveway, and people started piling out, then started taking suitcase after suitcase out of the trunk.

Emmet screamed. "HAWAII, HERE WE COMEEEE!"

I just stuck a thumb up and closed my eyes. Rosalie ran up behind me and hugged me.

"Look alive, Le-Le! Were going to HAWAII!"

I sighed. "It's 4:00, and I need sleep, Rose."

She laughed. "Oh right. I forgot about the sleep thing. Well, your maannn is here."

I looked up and ran to Jake, who was walking towards me. He laughed and hugged me.

Rosalie mumbled, and I made out something along the lines of "Sure, she's dead when I try to talk to her, then he comes and shes running," and then Emmetts laugh.

"Big crowd, huh?" He said.

"It was only supposed to be _us," _I sighed. "Dumb mom."

See, the original plan was for me and Jake to go to Hawaii together this summer, since we were going to college the next year we wanted high school to end with a bam.

But, of course my overprotective mother didn't want me on a plane alone (even if I would be Jacob.)

I _tried _to tell her that I'm _seventeen. Not four._

Now, I'm not sure if it was the plane ride she didn't trust, or if it was Jacob.

Which annoyed the shit out of me. She really should trust Jacob.

Ever since Sam, she was on alert with all guys I hung out with. She thought everyone was out to break me again.

But Jake's a great guy, he really, really is. I wish my mom would loosen up.

So, she thought it would be 'fun' if the family tagged along.

Then they bought tickets to come. Bella did some whining about how I would get to be with my boyfriend all summer and she couldn't leave hers,so my mom thought it would be fine if Edward came too.

Then I realized that I hate Edward- and didn't want to see him everyday this summer, and I could tolerate him more if their was a bigger group.

So, I said that Edward might get homesick when we were in Hawaii, and might be more comfortable if his 'sister' (and my new best friend) Rosalie came, and naturally that included Emmett coming. Since the number of teens kept growing, my mom and Charlie brought up the fact that Rebbecca (Jake's older sister that lives in Hawaii, and we would be staying with) and her husband aren't much of adults themselves, their still young, and they may need more adults on the trip to keep everyone in line. Plus, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett might miss their 'parents', so now Carlisle and Esme were in the mix. Obviously they weren't just going to leave Jasper and Alice, so they're coming to.

The trip went from just me and Jacob to: Me, Jacob, Seth, my mom, Charlie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Dumb overprotective mom.

I giggled. "Yeah, definitely big group."

I turned around and saw Emmett trying to fit a surfboard into the back of my moms minivan and Jasper and Alice doing the hula dance.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**Ha, so I went with my gut and placed the sequel in Hawaii. (:**

**What do you guys think? REVIEW & TELL ME! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really not sure if anyone actually remembers this story, but I do...it's the sequel to my first ever 'okay' fanfic....so if you haven't read that,I suggest you do that to understand this one. I'm slowly updating each one of my in progress fanfics, and I really felt like doing this one, because I remembered how much I remembered how much I loved writing the first one.**

**Anywho, if you actually do remember this fanfic....then on with the show (:**

* * *

After a long day of driving and flying (and figuring how to get the Cullens around without becoming all ...sparkly), we finally arrived at Rebbecca's house. She said we must all be tired (Emmett chuckled at that) and decided she would just let us get situated in our rooms. When we were upstairs, Jacob headed into one of the guest bedrooms, and I followed him. Charlie stopped me.

"What do you think your'e doing?"

"Umm..I'm putting my stuff in the room, Charlie."

He raised one eyebrow.

"You can't stay in the same room as a _boy,_" he exclaimed.

I heard Jacob let out a frustrated sigh.

"Charlie," I said, trying to keep my cool. "I'm _seventeen._Besides, there's two beds in there. It's really not a big deal."

He shook his head. "You're staying with Rosalie."

I glanced at Jacob with miserable eyes and groaned. I picked up my bags and followed Rose's lead. We went onto the third floor ( yeah, it's that big!) and into a medium sized guest bedroom where Alice and Bella were already putting things in drawers. There was two sets of bunk beds. Alice and Bella were both already putting down their pillows on one bunk bed, so I guess that leaves the other bunks for Rose and I.

"I call top!" I exclaimed. Rosalie giggled.

"Your such a kid, Le."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

I glanced around the room. The walls were painted a light blue, and there was a small window that had a view of the ocean. Next to my bunk was a picture of a seahorse hanging on the wall. Near Alice and Bella's closet was a bathroom, and it looked pretty nice. With Billy and Jacob living in a tiny shack back in La Push, I figured Rebbecca really got lucky marrying this surfer dude. This place was _sweet._

I was unfolding my clothes when Alice rolled her eyes.

"This is _so _stupid. I'm freaking _married _to Jasper, and Rosalie, same with you and Emmett. Yet we have to sleep on different floors than them like were some horny teens."

Rosalie nodded in agreement but smiled. "Yeah, I know, but Charlie and Sue don't know that. They think we _are _just horny, rowdy teens." I walked by to grab Bella's brush when Rose nudged me in the arm. "Just like this chick over here, she _is _one. You know her, you can't trust her and Jacob." Bella and Alice laughed. I smiled.

"Oh, shush, Rosalie. So, are all the guys staying in the same room?"

"How about you go check the chart? My dad actually _made _one. It's hanging outside the door," Bella said non enthusiastically.

"Sounds just like Charlie," I said as I walked out the door to glance at the chart.

NAME & ROOM

Bella: Guest Room on third floor

Alice: Guest Room on third floor

Leah :Guest Room on third floor

Rosalie :Guest Room on third floor

Jacob: Guest Room on second floor

Seth: Guest Room on second floor

Emmett: Guest Room on second floor

Edward: Guest Room on second floor

Jasper: Guest Room on second floor

Carlisle & Esme: Room on third floor

Charlie & Sue: Room on second floor

I peeked my head in the door. "Hey guys, I'm going to go check out the dudes room."

"Alright," Rosalie said. "But tell Emmett I said that even though were in separate rooms I'll still know if he does something stupid."

I agreed and heard Alice mumbling something about how Emmett is _always_ doing something stupid.

I went down to the second floor and saw that their door was closed, so I knocked.

"Who is it?" I recognized the voice as my brothers.

"It's me, Seth."

He opened the door. "Hey Leah. What's up?"

"I'm just taking a break from packing to check out your room" I stepped inside. Same scenario, except there was three bunk beds and a single bed. Edward and Jaspers stuff was on one bunk bed, Seth and Jacob's on the other, and Emmet's on the single bed. The room was huge. Emmett and Edward were playing some video game that had something to do with football.

Jacob looked up from his suitcase and smiled.

"Hey Le. What are you up to?"

"Just taking a break from packing for a little bit." I smiled back and plopped down on the bed next to him. He stopped folding something and put his arm around me.

"This whole assigned room thing kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "But you know my mom and Charlie. I'm surprised an alarm didn't go off when I sat down on the bed."

He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"_Leah? Did you finish un-packing yet?"_

I closed my eyes and tried not to scream.

"No, Mom."

I got up. "See you in the morning, Jake." I turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, and Emmett? Rosalie said to not do anything stupid."

I headed back upstairs. I might as well finish up packing and then get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow I'd actually get to spend more than five minutes with Jake.

* * *

**The storys still coming together, trust me, it will get better.**

**Reviews keep the story going!**


End file.
